


Realy Awsome Blog  of John!

by watsonholmes



Series: John's Blog is Password Protected [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epistolary, Fluff, John Watson's Blog, Kid Fic, Kid John, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! My name is John and this is my blog! I live with my Daddy Sherlock in oops! Daddy told me not to tell people on the Internet where we live. He said I could just say we live somewhere in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi! I'm John.

January 16, 2010

* * *

Hi! My name is John. I live with my Daddy Sherlock and we live in oops! Daddy says I can’t tell people on the internet where we live. He told me to just say we live in London. It’s a MYSTERY! Like one of those that Daddy always solves. He is realy good at solving things! realy inteligent. I wanna be as smart as my Daddy when I grow big. For now he let me make this blog because he telled me to practice my spelling and grammar. He said this was “password protacted”, that means no one can look at it if they dunno my password. I’m gonna tell the password to mrs Hudson and Anthea and molly and DI lestraid (DI means detective inspectr he telled me that when I asked him) and im going to tell uncle Myc but I think he could read this coz he’s intelgent like my daddy he could guess the password maybe by the way I tie my wellies. Im gonna show Daddy this now so he could check my mistaks Im very sure theres a lot.

So he corrected me. I had so many mistakes but he told me I did a very good job on my frist blog. He didn want me to erase the mitakes so when I grow bigger he couls show me this. He was smiling really big so mybe he is thnking of one of his pranks becase daddy likes making me laff.

Bye for now.

John.

* * *

 

* * *

**Comments:**

**Molly : **This is really nice, John! I have a blog too. We're both bloggers. :>

 **Mrs. Hudson** **:** Thank you for giving me your password, sweetheart. Now, why don't you come down for a cuppa with your Daddy? I made scones and the cookies you like.

 ** >** **Sherlock Holmes** **:** Thank you, Mrs. Hudson, now he's a restless ball of energy.

 ** >** **Mrs. Hudson** **:** Nothing wrong with spoiling the kid once in a while ;)

                   **> John: **Thank you for the cookies!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :P :P :P om nom nom nom nom

* * *

 


	2. His name is Daddy Sherlock

February 12, 2010

* * *

 

Hi! This is John again. Im sorry if I didn write again becase I was lazy. Nuffin happend so its okay.  Im still realy slow in typing but Dadddy says I now type 10 purcent faster than when I frist started so im happy wid that. Daddy telled me im doing a good job and I trust him to tell me things.

My daddys name is Sherlock. Some peeple find daddy’s name weird but I like it because it’s like him. There’s no other person like my daddy. And im not just saying tha becase he’s my daddy! Uncle Myc is like Daddy because his name is weird too, His name is Mycroft. They really are bruthers becose of the weird names! I wish I had a unique name too. Maybe, Sherrinford, because I wanna be like my daddy because he is smart and great. But, daddy says he likes my name. I dunno why. He calls me JAWN. But my name is speled as JOHN. I like the way he sayss my name. JAAAWWWWNNNN. When I wake up and my daddy isnt up yet, I go to his rrom and I jump on the bed tryin to wake him up and he’s like this fishy I saw on the telly when they are out of the water they wiggle and flop and dance. Daddy is like that when he’s still sleepy so I wake him up but he doesn’t want to so I try to wake him even more then he says “JAWWWWWNNN” and I giggle because I like it when he does that. It may sound a bit not good when people read this (that’s you!) but it’s not mean, promise! When he wake sme up it’s super early and it’s not fair becuae he always wakes me up when I am having a great dreem about dinosars and robots and fighting and I was winning. Daddy would come to my room and and says “JAwn, you have to wake up now, luv” and then I just say mmmm then he tickles me until I get out of bed. He always does this when hes bored or when he misses me. But I still cry because of all the lauffter. My daddy always makes me lauff.

NeW ParagrAPH! Daddy told me about the “paragraphs” – he helped me in speling that word! He telled me it was when I want to write a new idea or wanna talk about something else so that peeple wont get confused. Maybe I got you confuse because I don’t know how to write well yet. But everyone says im getting better at it.

Daddy is a consulting detective – I asked him how to spell it because I really want to get it right. Daddy says he invented the job, so he’s the only one in the whole world with the job! A consulting dtetective is someone the police calls when they are “out of their depth” I didn know what this mean but daddy says it just means when they don’t know what to do  but I think it’s a bit not good. So when they are “out of their depth” they call daddy to solev it for them. My daddy is really great at solving things. He solved murders and crimes and all the MYSTRIES because he’s really smart. He also experment on things like hands nd eyes and nails and cemicals, but im not alowed to touch things because daddy says I might get hurt. So I just watch and he lets me watch on the microscope he holds me up to let me see on it and there are circle things and they move and its relaly cool!

Daddy’s job is really cool but sometimes he has to go out at night. When that happens, mrs. Hudson would come up and make me hot chocolate and let me watch “old people telly” with her. It’s alaways about this woman who talks a lot and has diferent people she talks to. Then she tucks me in bed and she tells me that when I wake my daddy wold be there. Daddy gave me my own cellphone so he coud text me so that I know he’s fine and so I could text or call him when im scared or there’s a emergincy. Sometimes I get realy scared becase daddy is in danger because he’s figting the bad people. Then I wake up because I was having nigtmaears about it. Then I hold Mr. Bear that daddy gave me so I wont be scared anymore sometimes I still feel scared evn with Mr. Bear to hug. One time when daddy was out  I pretnded to be sleep so that I cud surprise daddy when he coms home. I heard daddy going up the stairs so I went to the sitting rrom and saw daddy his face covered in blood. And I screamd and I cried cause I thougt he was gonna die because all the blood coming out of his face. I don’t remember much about that night because ei was just crying and telling him not to die and I just hugged him. He telled me I didn’t want to leeve him so I slept with him on the bed just hugging him til we feel aseep. What I rember is after in the morning we went out and he got us ice cream and we went to the park and I was on the swing nd the slide and we saw many things and then at night we watched  a lot like SPONGEBOB and Doctor wHo because they are my favorit. I was realy happy because of that day!!!

Wow this is realy long. I have to go now, kay? Daddy’s gonna show me blood under the microscopee

Bye for now.

John.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Comments:**

**Greg** **:** You're getting really good at spelling and telling stories, John! I might need to have a word with Sherlock regarding what he's saying about the police.

      **> Sherlock Holmes:** Who is this?

           **> Greg: **It's Greg!

                **> Greg:** uuh, Lestrade.

                    **> Sherlock Holmes: **oh.

 **Mrs. Hudson** **:** Poor dear. Sherlock Holmes, you had better take him out for ice cream this instant!

 **Molly** **:** That's really cool, John. It's so sweet how you take care of each other. :)

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know reading is a bit hard. Sorry. It's really hard writing it as well, if that's any consolation.


	3. I've Been Cutenapped!

February 23, 2010

* * *

 

Ive been cutenapped! By my uncle Myc. I told you about him before. Uncle Mycroft? Daddys’ brother? He cutenapped me! But don’t be scared im at home now and daddy’s on the sofa doing his sulk and hes pouting mrs. Hudson says I pout wen I get a bit upset you do it with your lips like this!

Uncle Myc cutenappd me when I askd him what cutenap mean he telled me it’s when a kid is really cute that uncle myc has to take him out for ice crem and cakes and smooties! Uncle Myc also telled me not to tel anyone he said that but I tink he’lll forgiv me. My loyal readers diserve the truth!!!! Sorry, uncle myc. But they deserve th truth!!! I heard that line on telly ands I liked it!

Anyway, this morning I woke up and went downstares to see if daddy is already awake becoz if he isnt im gonna bug hijm again so hed say JAWWWWN. Befor I got to Daddys’ door, uncle Myc came in and said shhhhh with his finger on his lips cos it means to shush. And he telled me that he woud take me out bec it was a lovely day I told really quite that I’ll go wit him if he promise to buy us ice creem and we pinkie promisd. I was surprise he knew how to pinkie pomise coz daddy just lookd at me funny when I tryd doing the pinkie promis with him. Then I went upstairs and got dressd and Uncle myc waited for me in the siting room. I went down with socks on and tried putting my wellies on but I was still having troble tying them becoz daddy ties the right one and I tie the left one so that we woud tie at the same time so I coud look how he ties it so I coud make it perfect so it wouldn come off when I walk in the park. And I was getting mad bezase I couldn’t rember what to do after teh bunny ears and I cvouldn make it perfect like daddy does. So uncle Myc bent down and helped me with the right one and I watchd his trosers crinkle and fold because ehe always dress like he was gonna go to a fancy party all the time. Then when he finishd with the rigt one I wasn’t listning to him so I couldn make it perfect. Then he did the left one for me. And he told me about the bunny ears again cos that’s wher I always have troble doing. And then he took my jaket from the hoook because I cant reach it and he holded it for me so I can put my arms throou it and befor we went out I askd him how about daddy becase he migt be sad that im not ther wen he wakes up. Uncle myc tolled me he would put a note on the refrigiraderso that he would now taht we went out to the park. So we went downstairs and anthea as waiting for us in the black car uncle myc is always using whenevr I see him. And she was smiling at me and uncle myc helpd me get in the car coz Its hard for me to get insde coz it’s a bit tall and other people say im a little small and that makes me sad but I don’t cry coz it means daddy could carry me for a longer time because I like it when daddy carries me and I put my face on his shoulder coz I feel safe all the time. And I feel taller bec it’s so high and de and my daddy’s face is the same hight and he kisses me on my cheeks and just hugs me and I love it!!!!!

Inside the big car uncle myc asks what I want to do but he already knows wat I want coz hes smart like daddy. But I tell him I want ice crem and cakes and smoothies and I want to taste tea coz daddy doesn’t want me to drink it yet becase of the caffeenee he telled me about that makes little boys really really full of energy and daddy says I have enough as it is. Uncle myc said he will see wat he can do but I bet he can do anting coz dady says he runs the country but wen I telled uncle myc this he just smiled at me and did the shush sign again. Shhhhhhhhh like that and I just smiled and gigled because some times uncle myc is funy.

So the cutenap included going to uncle myc’s favorite desert shop with all the sweets he likes and he telled me I can have anything I want and I said I want everthing and he just lookd at me funy and he ordred his favrites for me. Everthing was so delishes!!!! There was bit of chocolate on my teth and he took a picture of me smiling coz he thout it was funy like I had no teet I said to him I wanted daddy to hav a vopy of that pikturee and he teeled me he woud send daddy one. And I said kay and it was nice. Then when we were full uncle myc orderd tea and he let me take a sip of the tea and I said it was delishes but it wasnt and I tink uncle myc nows I lied abut liking the tea becas everone liked tea. Everone!!!but mybe I wil like tea when I grow a bit bigger. Then aftr we went to the desert shop uncle myc and I wolked to the park I never been befor and uncle myc said it would be our secret park becase he wasa the one who brougt me there and I said kay and we just smiled and ran I ran realy fast so fast!! Then aftr I got tired the car was waitng for us so I could get home in the car anthea handed me a box and I askd whats inside anthea? And she just smiled at me but she was still loking at her celphone. I looked at it right now and saw it was the cakes we ate!!! Uncle myc bougt me more so my daddy and me could share and I think daddy woud like that but rigt now he’s still pouting on the sofa.

Daddy, when you see this I wan you to smile bec I love you! And even thoug encle myc cutenaped me sokay coz I love you even moaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!!!! And we could share the cakes but can I please get the one with teh stawberrys bec I like them best.

Bye for now.

John.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Comments:**

**Sherlock Holmes** **:** Okay, I've finished reading, John. Come on down and tell me which one you want because I might eat the one with the strawberries because it looks more delicious than the chocolate ones. Better hurry.

      **> John:** NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Waitttttttttt

           **> John: **Daddy didn eat the stawberri one! :) I wanna watch Start Trek i'll ask daddy

 **MH : **Never trust a kid to keep a secret.

      **> Sherlock Holmes:** That's what you get. Want me to get you a Paddington bear like John's, Mr. Cutenapper?

           **> MH: **Oh, shut up.

                **> John: **LOL

           **> Mrs. Hudson: **Mr. Cutenapper.

           **> Greg: **LOL

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Mairi (sherloksblogger) because she wants Mycroft to be a giant asshole, but he isn't! Yet. *scurries off*


	4. Fairy Cakes!

March 6, 2010

* * *

 

Hi! Were making fairy cakes! Because I wnted to make faeri cakes before an we forgot. Now we cleard the table and we had big bowls and flower and som baking stuff so we coud make the fariy cakes and im so excitedd! Daddy sometimes let me meshure the igredience we looked on Googl. And we found a recepe. We had to chek first if the oven was working befor we did anything. If it didn we coudl alwayys go to downstare with mrs hudson and let her make us some and we culd help her. The oven is workingg!!! I gona let daddy copy and pace the ingrdince.

Ingredients

  *          110g/4oz butter or margarine, softened at room temperature
  *          110g/4oz caster sugar
  *          2 free-range eggs, lightly beaten
  *          1 tsp vanilla extract
  *          110g/4oz self-raising flour
  *          1-2 tbsp milk



For the icing

  *          300g/10½oz icing sugar
  *          2-3 tbsp water
  *          2-3 drops food colouring



Theres the ingderients! Daddys loking over my sholdier and just lauffing at how I spell the indgersnts! Daddy! :P it’s hard long words are hard.

I was gunna make them for Daddy when it was his birtday an I sitll remmber its on Janary 6. I didn get to bake Daddy his faeri caes  wen it was is birtdae  becase he surprise me wit a trip to the whole big London! He tok me to places wher he solved so many crimes with DI Lestaid and showd me wher the blood wss even thouigh it was ages ago! Ther wer stil pink splashes and dady showd me them an it was so cool! An then I prtended I didn now what day it was an he telled me it was a speexial day and he was getting a bit sad we wer outside my favrite toy shop an he was kneeeling infrunt ov me and he was pouting with the lips and then I pertented I didn know. So I lookd at him and put my hands on daddys’ face and I lookd at him and and kiss him on his noes den I say HAPY BIRTHdaY DADDY! AND Then I tole him I love him and then he helded my hand an we went in the toy shopp and he askd wat I wanted and I tolded him its your birthday daddy why you gonne get me a preseent? And he told me that he got his presen alreedy when I came to his life and I didn understan but Im just happy dady was smiling becaus I lobe whn daddy smiles. And then I ask him foe a dalek cudly pillow I saw and daddy said okay if thas wat my JAWN wants. Then he paid the lady and we went home with my new pillow so mr. Bear would hav a friend but I don’t want my dalek to EGXTERMUNATE mr. bear coz daddy gave him to me so I talkd to dalek first befor I let them play then I told mr. Bear not to wory becas I allready talk to dalek pilow to not hurt him. And then I went to my rrom and I surprise my daddy becoz I wraped him a present and I ask him were you surprised daddy? And he toled me yes he was and then I said I wrappted it up but mrs. Hudson helpd a little with the cutting of the ribons and the tape. And dady had this smile on his face the one he has for jawn only and he kissd me on my noes like I did and he opend the gift an he saw what I gave him. I don wana tell you wat I gave him :P becoz is a scret with me and daddy! ;P

At night we went to angelo’s and hes realy big and he likes to hug me and I like his hugs because he lifts me offf the groond like one in the amusment park tats like a swing but its reall really really high and it goes round an round! And then I sang happy birthday daddy! And I think he went red and I thougt he was srunk becaze they say drunk peeple become red in the face when they drink. So I just talkd to dady and askd him why he was drunk and he said he was a bit emmbarasd becase I sang realy loud in angelos but he said he rellly likd my singin. then angelo broght a realy very big slice of cake with sparkling cnadles like it was firewerks! It was rely great I want one too! Then that night I tole him abut the plan mrs hudsonn and I had that we were gunna bake a cake an he tolld me we woud nxt time and now is next time and I herd the bell DING!

I hurt myself becase I was tooo excited how the faity cajes lookd when it cookd taht I burnd my finger. I cried a bit but only a bit because dady says im a big boy now. Its hard typinf with th white thing on my finger. It’s on the leff hadn my midle and index fingr. Dady got sad coz I hurt mysef and he shoutef JAWN! And he took my hand gentley and loked at it and caried me to the sink and the water was runing down my fingrs and I was crying becuse it hurt and thw water fellt wierd. And he was saying shhhh jawn, sokay lobe I got you sokay now we know we habe to be mor carefull rigt? And he ws kissing my cheeks but there were stil many tears and he said again its okay love daddys got you ill make it beter ill kiss it beter and he kissde it an some of the pain was gone but it stil hurt a little and dady was stlli carrying me and I didn cry but there wer tears sitl and daddy calld for mrs hudson then she came up as daddy was putting this white thing on my fingers and he kissd it again.

Andd then mrs hudson finishd making the fairy cales and I just watchd and I coud see evrything because daddy caried me and hes so tall. And then we ate the fairy cakes andthen we finished them all and I had a glass of milk while daddy and mrs hudsoon drink tea.

Uncle Myc, daddy says if youre readnig this he said to tel you they wer delishes and he’s so very sorrry there wernt any leff for youu.

Bye for now.

John.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Comments:**

**Greg** **:** What a big softie.

 ** >** **Sherlock Holmes** **:** I may have misplaced my badge, Lestrade. Oh, that's right, I don't have one. And neither do you.

 ** >** **Greg** **:** Oh for the love of!!!

 **Molly** **:** I wonder what your present for your Daddy could be, John. :D

      **> John: **Im never telling!! rawr! fairy cakes!!!!!!!!! om nom nom nom nom nom nom!!!

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Mairi, for suggesting fairy cakes. :)


	5. You'll Never Know, Dear, How Much I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That song always make me feel happy bec when I was littler my daddy always sings that to me and I fall asleep bexause I feel safe.

March 13, 2010

* * *

 

 

Hi! It’s John! I wanna tell you about yesterday, kay? Daddy went out when I was sleep an I woke up arund 2am and I was looking for dady coz I was having a nigtmare an there was so much sweat on my body cause in my dream I was runing from the mr. moriparty guy. If you don’t know who the morarty guy is, when I was litler, someon kidnappd me while mrs. Hudson took me out for a walk to the park and it was realy fun and we had samwiches an a milksahek. An then I don’t remember bezuase daddy said they made me sleep because of the clorofoam they put in this hanky and I didn know what happend an mrs hudson they took her too and I woke up an I was so scared because I wake up in this realy dark rrom  and this mr. moriaty was talking to me and he made me count form 10 and then put a cellphone near me and so I said 10, 9, 8, 7, and i didn know why I couldn hear wat the person in the cellphne was saying an I just did what the mister told me even tho I was so scared an I wanted my daddy back and I wanted to ask him where my daddy is and that he would get realy worrid that im not home yet an I askd for mrs. Hudson. And the lights went out again and I was crying becase I was so scared and I wanted mr. bear with me coz he always make me feel relax when dady wasn’t around and then mr moriarty he was lauging and I was asking for my daddy and he just laughing even more. And then they also made me eat porridge and I didn like it coz it didn taste anything but I was hungry so I ate it. And then I don’t remember much and then mr. moriarty was putting me into this big big big coat and it had lights in it and it blinked and I asked what it is and then he said it’s a bomb and that I was gona see my dady again and I was hapy because I missed my dady so much and then we wer at the pool and I thougt we were gona swim but I was in the big big coat and mr. moriarty told me to hide there and say everything he telled me to say and that if I run to daddy he will blow me up wit the bomb and then I will kill daddy too and I didn’t want that so I said okay. And then he smild at me but it was kinda scary and even thou I was scared I tried to be brave for dady. Then daddy came inside and I heard him shout JAWN WHERs JAWN???? And then he was talkin and I wanted to run to him but I remembered what mr moriaty said. Then I went out and saw him and I felt safe again and then he was happy and he wanted to come to me and then dady saw the blinking lights and he knew it was a bomband he made his face diferent like he was gona cry and that made me wana cry cos I don’t wana see ever my daddy cry. Then mr moriarty greeted sherlock and then he was beside me and he was still talkiing to daddy and dady had a gun! And I was scared because I didn know what happened and then mr moriarty had a phone call and left just like that and I thought it was realy wierd. Then daddy ran to me and took off the lights and It was so heavy and then he was shaking and askin if I was okay and I said I was okay. The door opened after that and we saw DI lestraid and uncle myc and there were a lot of men in black an I remembered the movie with the aliens and all the men were in suits in black. Daddy carried me out and he was still crying with tears and I felt him shaking and maybe he was tired coz there was a ambulance and everything wwas so loud and he sit me down in the ambulance and they ask me ALOT of questions but I didn’t wana answer cause all I needed was my daddy so he askd me the questions the man was askin and then they brought me to the hospital and I don remember much that happened. Daddy asked me what they did to me and I said they did nothing to me and he askd if I Jawn is telling the truth that I was fine and I told him about the yucky poridge becaise I hated that the mostest! Yuck! This is so long wow. J

So I dremed about mr. moriarty took my dady and I was runing because he was taking my daddy but I was also scared that if I was realy close he would take me too. And so I was having the nigtmare and I went down stair to cuddle with my daddy and mr. bear was with me buut he wasn’t there. And then I thougt what if the dream was true??? And so I screamd then I cried then mrs hudson went to our flat and then she askd what was wrong an I tole her and she said daddy was just called by di lestrade and that everythig was all riggt and I couldn stop crying. I woke up on the sofa with daddy hugging me and I know he just came in. He was just hugging me and kissing my cheeks tryn to wake me up. Maybe mrs. Hudson tolld daddy my nightmare because he asked if I was alright and he kept looking me in the eye to check if I was telling the truth. And daddy was realy sad so that made me realy sad.

That’s the sotry that happened but wat I wanted to talk about was dat when I told daddy not to be sad anymore I toeld him, I wish I could sing u a song daddy and then you wil feel better and I want like a gittar so I could learn and play something when youre sad, daddy. And then I sang to him one of my favrite songs YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE. And he clapped because I was good and he told me. And then he was smiling now and he tolld me, Jawn, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there last night. I shud av been there wen you needed me. Im teribly sorry. And then he told me to tell him whwenever im upset coz he doesn’t llike it wen im sad and I toled him I don’t like it wen daddy is sad too and then we were smiling becase we love each other. And we were happy. That was yesterday. Today, he went out and didn tell me where he was goin because it was a surprise and I tole him I wanteed to know what it was then he just kissed me and said. It’s a surprise, JAwn. And then Daddy  kissed me again and he went out.

Daddy came back and there was a present fo me and I didn know what it was an then he said open it and then insid there’s acase like daddys’ violin case? And I thougt it was a viioln for me but it was daddy calls a ukulelle and its gots four strings and its really small so I could holded it proper and its not heavy and daddy says its easy to learn so I tried and learnd. Daddy showd me and im tryin and daddy says I am a fast lerner and that makes me happpy!

I tried playing some songs but they were a bit hard and it hurted my fingers. And then we learned how to play my ffavorite song you are my sunshine and daddy sang and I played. There weree a lotta times I stopped so daddy had to stop singin too. My daddy has the best voice in the world espxialy when he sings! Im gonna write down some of th lyricks in case you didn know the song

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happpy when skies are grey

Youll never know dear how much I love you

Please don’t take my sunshine away

That song always make me feel happy bec when I was littler my daddy always sings that to me and I fall asleep bexause I feel safe.

Bye for now.

John.

* * *

 

 

* * *

**Comments:**

**Molly** **:** Oooh, I'd love to hear you play, John? Maybe next time you guys visit the morgue you could play a song for me while I do an autopsy?

      **> Molly: **I mean... 

           **> John: **Sure, I wuod love that!!!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
